Heartfelt Confessions from a Heartless Man
by Habit
Summary: A certain Hyuuga has a little talk with his uncle, who helps him clear the cobwebs on his emotions. Will he be able to tell the girl he loves how he really feels? if you have heart trouble...don't read this...lol LEMON! less than 16 means NO READING!


**A/N: I tried to keep the timelines of these stories around the same time, even though they're not really connected. Mentioning the other couples was just a fluke to let me know that I'd already paired up certain people... The Naru/Hina is a work in progress even though I mention it here...it was kinda off the top of my head..." sorry...As always, I own nothing.**

Heartfelt Confessions from a Heartless Man

Tenten glared at the young man in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. First of all, it was the middle of the summer in the Fire country, meaning it was hot as hell outside. Second, she wasn't allowed to wear anything that would make her overheat…meaning her training clothes would be practically swimwear.

"Tell me again why we are going to train in over a hundred degree weather Neji-san." she was confused by his behavior. He never asked her to train with him unless there was a reason. Sure, they had gotten closer in the last three years since Orochimaru had been defeated and the extra year it had taken for Sasuke to come back, but they weren't THAT friendly.

Neji looked back over his shoulder at her and covertly took in her appearance. Her long legs were bared with her black spandex shorts on and the white sleeveless shirt she wore over her white sports bra intrigued him. Her forehead protector was around her waist at the moment to hold the shirt on more tightly. She had short black training shoes on instead of the normal high heels she wore.

"Hn." he replied, turning his attention back to their destination…the training grounds. Tenten sighed, exasperated by his lack of an answer. She fumed at him, glaring holes into his back. He smirked as he led the way to the one place no one would be on such a hot day. Most of their comrades were off on missions. The ones that weren't were staying inside or close to water.

Neji thought about what he was about to attempt. He'd never been forward about his feeling for Tenten. He'd concentrated more on becoming stronger and proving himself. He smirked as he thought over the fact he'd never had to prove himself to Tenten. She had always accepted him, no matter what the circumstances.

He heard Tenten curse the heat behind him and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wanted to be alone with her, but he didn't want her miserable. He abruptly switched directions towards the cooler interior of the forest. Tenten noticed and brightened a little, much to his hidden delight.

Neji stopped when they came to a secluded area of the forest that gave them enough room to practice without sending them flying into trees all the time, but also had plenty of shade. Tenten stretched out, like always, but this time, Neji watched her, covertly of course.

She smiled and put her hands on her hips. She arched a brow when he took off his long sleeve white shirt and folded it neatly and put it aside. He now only wore a mesh short sleeve shirt and his dark pants and boots. The fact he was a jonin and she was a chuunin weighed heavily on her mind and again she wondered why he wanted to train with her today.

She gave him an annoyed glance and then disappeared. Neji activated his Byakugan immediately. It would have been to dangerous not to, given that she'd resorted to this tactic right off the bat. He could sense the threads all around him, knew that the weapons attached to the threads would find at least one or two of their marks. They always did when she was annoyed with him.

Neji sighed, he should have given her a better answer earlier, maybe she wouldn't have been so annoyed with him now. As he waited for his attack, he though back to what his uncle had told him.

_"Neji…what's wrong? You look…frustrated." the older Hyuuga had sat with Neji while he'd cleaned his weapons. With many sighs and finally just throwing down the kunai, Neji had glared at the door like it was to blame._

_"There is something wrong with me, and I don't understand it. I don't like it and I want it gone from me." he bit out, not disrespecting his uncle, just frustrated at his own inability to understand his emotions._

_"Does it concern that young weapon's mistress you are teamed with? I have seen you look at her longingly several times, but you never act on your obvious feelings." Hiashi noticed the boy's horrified look and chuckled._

_"Your feelings are only obvious to those who know what to look for…like myself, and perhaps Hinata. Hinata would never say anything and neither would I, Neji. But you should really tell the girl how you feel, before it's too late. With time comes war, and with war comes death. You should let her know before she is killed and you never get the chance to tell her." Hiashi stood and patted the boy's head. He slowly made his way back into the house. Neji just stared at the flowers for a while before packing his things and sending a message to Tenten._

Neji sighed…that had been four hours ago, still early morning when the mist had kept everyone cool. Now, it was early afternoon and scorching hot out. He was determined to let the girl know how he felt. If she turned away from him, well at least she knew how he felt. He wouldn't feel guilty about not telling her, only to find out she died on a mission and he'd never get the chance to.

The thought of Tenten hurt brought out something in him that he couldn't explain, but definitely knew was dangerous. It was then that Tenten attacked. He was ready for it, for her, for anything at that moment. With a roar of frustration, he started spinning in his ultimate defense.

* * *

Two hours of sweating and blocked attacks later, Tenten was laid out on the forest floor, trying to catch her breath. Neji had collapsed not to far from her, face first in the dirt. She turned on her side to see him panting as he faced her. There was something curious in his eyes. His pale skin had a fine sheen of sweat on it and her breathing hitched at the sight.

She crawled over to him and rolled him on his back. "Neji-san…are you okay? You don't look so good…maybe I should-" she never got to finish as he pushed himself up and locked his lips with hers. She froze her eyes wide and staring at him. He wrapped one of his large hands against the back of her head and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss.

He got to his knees and pulled her against his naked torso. She gasped and that gave him the opening to delve deeper into her mouth. He managed to untie her buns, letting her hair flow freely down her back. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neji smirked into their kiss and slipped his other hand to the small of her back, pressing her more tightly against him.

Tenten couldn't process what was going on, she just sat there, on her knees, staring at him. Neji smirked and scooped her up in his arms. He made his way to the river that was nearby. He put her on her feet and bunched his fist in her hair, pulling her head back just enough for him to suckle her neck. He heard her moan and felt her hands in his hair, stroking. He smirked and nipped her neck several times, making her gasp.

Tenten no longer cared that it was hot out, she could only feel the sensations Neji was giving her. She felt one of his hands clamp onto her bottom and she arched into his body. Her hands were now at his shoulders, trying to get a look at his face, but he held her to him tightly. She squirmed and Neji growled low in his throat at her. Immediately she stilled, sensing something was about to happen.

Neji dropped down to a sitting position, Tenten in his lap. She looked down at him, her legs on either side of his, as she straddled him. Neji, to her surprise, started rubbing his face against her rather large breasts. At seventeen, she was well endowed, which helped distract the enemy sometimes. He murmured something and she blushed, only able to feel the vibrations against her chest.

"N-Neji-san…wha-what did you say?" she stuttered, panting at the pleasurable feeling. Neji stopped rubbing, but kept his face where it was. He growled for some reason and Tenten just stared at him, confused. When he finally lifted his head to where his chin rested on top of her breasts, he spoke again.

"Mine." he growled in a throaty voice that made a chill shoot up her spine. He sounded so possessive to her. She'd never seen hi act this way. His face was the same emotionless mask, but his eyes burned with something she'd never seen in him. She blushed as what he said sank in.

"Neji-" he cut her off by kissing her passionately. He licked her lips and tugged at her lower lip, making her whimper. He growled once more and cupped her breast possessively. He turned her in his arms so that her back was to his front.

"You are mine…do you hear me Tenten? You are mine to love, mine to hold. MINE!" Tenten could hear the growl in his voice and knew he was serious about this. She was so confused because for so long she had loved him, but he'd never shown any interest in her. So she'd gone on a few dates with Lee, who showed an interest in every girl in the village.

She felt a draft against her stomach and looked down hazily to find that her shirt had been ripped open. She saw Neji's hand come up to cup her breast in his right hand while his left moved further down. She felt his probing hand slide into her pants and rub lightly against her. Her breathing hitched at the feel of him. She thrashed her head in ecstasy as he slipped his fingers into her panties and slowly massaged her clit.

Neji trapped her thrashing head on his shoulder by lightly biting her shoulder. He squeezed her breast and licked her neck, continuing the massage with his other hand. He slipped his forefinger down to the little slit that was her womanhood. He probed it lightly and was delighted by her squeak and the clenching of her knees…that meant she was still virgin.

Neji proceeded to leave his mark on her neck…rather violently considering he never really showed emotion. Tenten arched against him as he viciously bit into her neck, making her moan at the pleasurable pain. Neji gently eased his fingers into her…contrasting greatly with his feral attitude towards other parts of her body. She felt his tongue against where he'd bitten her, soothing the ache.

Neji pushed his one finger in and heard her strangled moan. Tenten then attempted to grab his hand away from her wet womanhood, only to have her wrists restrained by the hand that had been cupping her breast. He looked into her chocolate eyes as her head rested on his shoulder, both of them were panting. Tenten wiggled a bit, then froze when she felt his erection against her bottom.

"Are you really in that big of a hurry to have me in you? Because I would gladly comply…it's been pure torture watching you flirt with other men. No matter…you are mine now and I will not be letting you go so easily…" he played with her clit lightly, making her gasp and squirm more. He laughed, sounding a little sadistic to Tenten.

She could feel something within her tightening, coiling deep within her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure Neji's fingers were causing this pleasurable, if slightly unbearable, sensation. She arched her back as she came closer and closer to this sensation bursting, only to have Neji withdraw his fingers.

Tenten couldn't process what had just happened. All sensation was gone until he brought his fingers up to her face and showed her the stickiness on his fingers. "That's from you, Tenten. That's what I was doing to you. Only I can do this for you…only I can make you feel this way." He said and brought the fingers to his mouth, licking the wetness from his fingers. He heard her gasp in surprise and arousal.

He then covertly pulled the sash from his pants off, allowing them to pool around his legs. He shifted until his member was bare and saluting her. She couldn't see it, being as her back was to him, but she could feel the warm pulsing of his rod on her back. She squeaked and he saw her blush brightly. While holding both her hands in his right he used the left, now clean of her love juices, to pull down the tight black spandex shorts she was wearing.

She blushed more when she felt him rubbing against her. Tenten couldn't help but rub herself against him. Even though she'd given up on him ever loving her, she still loved him. She felt him take one wrist in each hand and clamp them to her sides abruptly. She felt her weight being lifted and then felt something prod her entrance.

Tenten slipped down easily, allowing herself to feel around. Neji didn't force her to do anything, and her arms were no long clamped at her sides, but he had hold of her wrists and his chest was pressed tightly to her back. She felt something warm and pulsing pushing against her wet womanhood. Gasping, she looked down to see the tip of Neji's manhood resting in the dip of her womanhood. She blushed scarlet and wriggled a little, testing Neji's reaction.

Not understanding, but wanting this desperately, she began pushing herself onto him before he could change his mind. She gasped at the feel, somewhere between pleasure and pain, and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Without warning, Neji released her wrists and his hands went to her hips, shoving her down on him. She screamed out his name and arched her back.

Neji found he was having a hard time breathing. She was so _tight_…he had never felt anything like this before. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her wrists again; only this time her left wrist was in his right hand and he held her right wrist with his left, as if he was hugging her. He took deep breaths, trying to recover himself, and heard her doing the same.

He looked over at her face where he head lolled back against his shoulder. He stiffened when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He cursed himself for being rough with her. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, her face, anything he could reach at the time. He felt her relax and roll her head to look at him. His breathing hitched when she smiled lovingly at him.

"N-Neji kun…I…I've always loved you. But…you…" he kissed her delicately before she could finish her sentence. He hugged her tighter to him and gently started pulling out of her. He heard her gasp and felt her wriggle against him.

He slowly pulled out until only the head of him was still in, then pushed back in ever so slowly. She hissed at how slow he was going and arched against him, taking him into her completely. Neji's breath rushed out in one long hiss and he had trouble breathing.

"God…Tenten…you're so…uh…you've never…" He couldn't finish his thought because she was gyrating her hips and it was driving him crazy. He lost it and began thrusting into as fast as he could. She moaned loudly and pressed back against him. Not being able to thrust fast enough, he pushed her forward so that both his and her elbows were flat against the earth.

His stomach was rubbing her lower back as he thrust mindlessly into her. Still having most of his clothes on, it looked as if he had her in a head lock. Tenten arched back into him, her breathing erratic and choppy. He felt much larger to her in this position and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Ne…ji…" she gasped and let out a choked scream. She became much more vocal the longer he thrust into her. Soon his thrusts became almost violently hard, while slowing down just a bit. He squeezed his arms tighter around her and bit into her shoulder once more.

"God…Tenten. You are the only woman to ever make me feel this way…" he growled to her against her shoulder. He wasn't sure if she heard him, but he felt compelled to say it nonetheless. A sob proved she'd heard him as she started thrusting back against him.

Both teens became violent in their passion, Neji pounding her until she screamed and Tenten biting him until she drew blood to keep from screaming. The small pains only enhanced their pleasure and it was with a screech of pure bliss that Tenten finally succumbed to the pleasure and came. Her entire body went rigid and Neji could of sworn that her channel clamped down so hard on him it hurt.

Still pounding into the woman beneath him, it was slicker but with her spasms it was hard to shove himself into her. The friction became so intense that he finally roared out his own release, filling her to the brim and then some, as his fluids leaked out around his member and slowly trailed down the back of her thigh. Panting and out of breath, he let go of her wrists and steadied himself with his hands.

Tenten's breathing was ragged as she swayed on all fours. Had it not been for the fact that Neji was still inside her, she might have fallen face first onto the ground. As it was, she leaned against his arm for balance in her spinning world.

It was several moments before either could speak. Tenten wondered what had made him confess to her. She felt him pull out gently and she lowered her body to the floor before rolling over and looking up at him. His inky black hair spilled around his face as he panted, trying to regain his breath. Finally, he managed to lay himself on top of her without crushing her.

Neji laid with his head pillowed by Tenten's breasts. He felt her hands slide into his hair, caressing his scalp. She thought carefully before asking him anything. "Neji-hun?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Neji nuzzled her breasts and grunted in response. She knew he was responding to her question, so she continued.

"Why did you make love to me?" she asked it blatantly, just like she always would. Tenten wasn't one to pussy foot around a problem. If something needed to be done, she did it. If something needed fixing, she fixed it. It was that simple to the brunette girl.

"Tenten…I…I feel something for you. I'm not good with emotions, and I don't really understand this, but I miss you when you're not around. I'm angry when you're sad or hurt, I'm happy when you are excited or happy. Watching you go on dates with Lee…I wanted to kill him. But…I have no rights over you…" He looked away from her, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes from when she had accepted Lee's request for a date. Tenten could sense that something was hurting him and she could guess what it was.

Tenten framed his face with both her hands and made him look up at her. Looking intently into his eyes, she finally asked what she was wondering the most. "But…WHY!? Why would you confess to me now and make love to me now?" she asked, tears starting to prick her eyes. Neji knew she was confused and he closed his eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well for the last few months. I wake early in the morning and fall to sleep late in the evening, if I sleep at all. Uncle noticed and asked me about it. In a fit of frustration I told him what I was feeling and he asked if it was about you. I was confused until he pointed out the fact that any Hyuuga could have told I was acting strange. I don't show many emotions because of my past, but even so, the way I act around you is much different and people have noticed." he was quiet when he said this. Tenten just stared with wide eyes at him. He sighed and put his chin down on her cleavage.

"I watch you when you aren't looking, I stare at you with longing, and I dream of you constantly. Hinata-sama even heard me call out to you in my sleep. I can not get you off my mind, so I figured that giving in would be better than fighting. Showing you how I felt is easier that telling you. I am not good with words around women, you know this because you have told me it is true. I wanted to SHOW you my love even if I could outright tell you how I felt. I wanted you to know in case something happened and one of us never came back." it was then that Tenten felt something she'd never thought she'd see…much less feel. She felt Neji's tears against her breasts.

"My chest hurts at the thought of never seeing you again…of you dying. It feels like someone is trying to rip out my heart…I never want to leave you Tenten…" Tenten was shocked…this heartless, emotionless man was in love with her. Tenten's eyes softened and she smiled gently at him.

"Neji…I love you too. If this is the only way you knew how to show me your feelings, then I am very glad you did." she giggled when he looked up at her with a blush. She kissed him gently and stroked his hair. She felt him harden against her thigh and she gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

Neji's eyes blazed with unspoken emotion. He kissed her hungrily and ground himself against her. She looked up at him with an expression that said 'Again!?'. He smirked at her and nipped at her neck, making her moan.

Neji growled his response to her unspoken question into her ear as he slowly slid himself back into her. "I will want you every minute of every day for the rest of my life, no matter how many times I have you." She gasped as he pumped into her. One good thrust made her scream very loudly.

* * *

Down at the edge of the woods, a certain bushy browed self proclaimed ladies man heard a scream of pure ecstasy. He arched a brow and wondered if Gaara had come to visit Sakura again, or if Naruto had convinced Hinata into swimming with him again. He followed a small trail until he came across Ino and Kiba, who were lounging in the shade, with Akamaru not far away.

"Hey guys…you hear that scream? Sounds like someone's having a good time. Have either of you seen Tenten by chance?" he asked as an afterthought. He wanted to take her out for dinner and perhaps get lucky tonight. Ino looked towards the forest and Kiba chuckled.

"Tenten and Neji went into the forest to train about three hours ago. Sounds like the only thing he's training is her lungs." Ino said crudely, laying her head back on Kiba's chest. Lee's eyes widened with horror at the thought of Tenten making that noise. Lee suddenly became very depressed and ghost like, little balls of tears hanging below his eyes and swaying a little.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the whole city of Konoha heard this scream, and it definitely wasn't passionate.

0000000000000

**I apologize to all you Lee fans, but I just thought this was funny...**


End file.
